The Last Slice of Pie
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: When Sam gives Dean's last slice of pie to Cas, an argument ensues, Sam gets thrown out of their hotel room and some hot guy on guy action occurs. Pretty crazy things to happen over a slice of pie, but then again, it is the Winchesters after all.


A/N: First time writing a Supernatural fic, so it is a bit of a crack fic. I hope everyone enjoys this!

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. If I did, then Dean/Cas would seriously be canon by now

Summary: When Sam gives Dean's last slice of pie to Cas, an argument ensues, Sam gets thrown out of their hotel room and some hot guy on guy action occurs. Pretty crazy things to happen over a slice of pie, but then again, it is the Winchesters after all. Slash! Dean/Cas

* * *

Sam Winchester was used to strange things. He hunted the supernatural on a regular basis, he's fought against heaven and hell, he opened the final seal that started started the apocalypse, and was currently helping to end said apocalypse. After all of that, he thought there was nothing that could surprise him anymore, but when an angel of the lord suddenly appears in your hotel room asking for pie, well that just sets the weird-o-meter off the charts.

Sam just blinked at him and his mouth tried to form words for a few seconds but all that came out was, "What?"

Without hesitation Cas repeated his request. "I would like to try more human foods and for some reason, I have this unexplainable desire for that dessert Dean seems to be extremely attached to."

"I got all of that Cas." Sam said, waving his hand dismissively. " Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're trying more human things, but pie cravings man?"

Cas shrugged and walked past Sam to the fridge, "I'm having trouble understanding it too, but that's what my stomach is telling me that it wants, so I came to you to find some."

The angel had just grabbed the plate before it was suddenly snatched out of his hand. He turned and tilted his head, and Sam was sure that this was the head tilt Cas did when he tried to figure out why he put up with them. "Is there a reason you took that plate from me Sam?"

The younger Winchester hesitated, "I took it because it's one slice of pie."

Cas nodded slowly. "I noticed that. It is why I want it."

"No. I mean its _one _slice of pie. As in the _last _slice of pie. As in the, 'If Dean comes back and that slice of pie isn't there, he's gonna kill someone and most like it will be me' slice of pie!"

"Dean would not kill over some pie, would he?"

Sam took some time to think about that. He really racked his brain for an answer. "No, he probably wouldn't kill them. More like, beat them senseless. You see, Dean really loves pie. He especially loves it after hunt or when we're two towns away from the nearest diner where he can get more, which happens to be the case right now."

"Isn't it unhealthy to be that attached to a food?"

Sam shrugged. "It's Dean. Do you really want to know why he does half the things he does? Besides, you said it yourself Dean really is attached to pie and after the Impala and the two of us, there's probably nothing more he loves on this planet.

Cas looked confused and thoughtful at the same time as he tilted his head again. "Dean...loves me?"

Sam looked at every other thing in the room besides the angel. He knew he had said a bit too much. "Uhhh... that's not really the point here." He had to do something before the angel asked more questions, so he did the one thing he could, he sacrificed the pie.

"Did you still want this slice of pie Cas?" he said quickly, holding the plate out to the angel.

From the look Cas was giving him, the angel knew that he was trying to change the subject and would probably come back to it later. Cas wearily took the tray from Sam and sat down at the small desk and began to enjoy his treat.

Sam dropped on the bed with his head in his hands and glanced up Cas. The angel had look of pleasure on his face that Sam was sure he had learned from watching Dean when he ate, which also meant that he was happy. That had to give Dean some incentive not to kill him, didn't it?

The sound of keys turning in the lock made him nervous all over again. He looked over at Cas and prayed that there was at least a crumb left on the plate. The fact that the plate was clean made Sam think that God wasn't paying attention to him at that moment.

He should have tried earlier.

Dean came in tired, dirty, and looking extremely pissed off. Sam looked at him cheerfully, "Werewolves all dead now bro?" He received a glare for his concern. "That bad huh?" This time his answer was a grunt.

"Hello Dean."

Dean mumbled a greeting to Cas and continued to walk past him and straight to the fridge, where he grabbed a beer and slammed the door shut. He had gotten through about half of it when he suddenly froze, dropped his beer and looked in the fridge again.

"Sammy...where the hell is my pie?"

"Uhh...ummm...I...well..."

"Sam!"

"Cas ate it!" He turned to the angel, who up until then, had been watching them with a curiosity only an angel could have. Now he was looking at the angry Dean in confusion, as if he still didn't realize what he had done wrong.

Dean stalked over to him, "You Cas? You ate my pie?"

Cas nodded, "I...wanted to try pie, so I came here and ate the piece that was here." Sam stared at him in disbelief. Cas may have been becoming more human, but he still hadn't learned one basic rule of humanity: When doing something you have no business doing, lie about it!

"I have been looking forward to eating that pie for days Cas! I've even dreamed about it!"

"I know. When I came into your dreams last Tuesday that's what you were doing." He paused for a moment. "Are you angry with me?"

Dean sighed, "No. I'm not angry with you." His frown suddenly became a wicked smirk. "But I still want a taste of that pie though."

The confused looked on the angel's face made Dean's smirk grow. "How are you going to do that? I already told you that-"

Whatever Cas was going to say was silenced when Dean grabbed him by the coat and crushed their lips together. He remained frozen in place for a few more moments before he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the hunter, pulling him closer. Dean moaned into the kiss, the chance to finally taste his angel overriding any other thought he had. Dean pulled away and licked his lips, his smirk still firmly on his face.

"Damn! I love the taste of apple pie. Thanks Cas." The angel the just stared at him dazedly and Dean smiled and turned to his brother. "Sammy? I need you to do me a favor."

Sam just nodded dumbly at his brother. Probably because he was likely in even more shock than Cas was about what had just happened, "S-sure! Whatever you need bro!"

"Great! Get out."

"Huh?"

". Go get something to eat. Go for a a walk. I really don't care. Just stay gone for a few hours."

Sam was still processing the "Get out" command as Dean pushed him out the door. "Hey wait a minute! The nearest diner is like three miles from here! Don't I even get the car?"

"I don't think so. You could probably use the exercise. You have been getting a bit rusty lately." Dean's smirk returned full force as he closed the door in Sam's face. "Besides, think of this as payback for letting Cas eat my pie in the first place."

Sam Winchester was used to weird things. He fought demons on a regular basis, Lucifer was after him to become his human meat suit, found out he has demon blood, and he's even died twice. After all of that, he was happy to be thrown out of their room with nothing else to do but wander around in the middle of nowhere. The reason for that was easy, there was nothing else that could possibly set his weird-o-meter off the charts and scar him for life, than watching his brother fuck an angel of the lord senseless.


End file.
